


Three Year Old

by RockfordGirl26



Category: The Rockford Files
Genre: Beth Davenport character, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Jim Rockford character, Romance, The Rockford Files TV Show, eric church song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: Jim Rockford thinks about the life lessons he has learned from his three-year-old son, Beau.I was inspired to write this by the song "Three Year Old" by Eric ChurchJim/ Beth





	Three Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kinda based on the song "Three Year Old" by Eric Church. I just couldn't resist using that song as my inspiration for a Jim/Beth Fic. I own Nothing.

Jim Rockford watched leaned against the door jam as he watched his wife, Beth, tuck their three year old son into bed. At 40 years old, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Sure, Beau had been a surprise, but the parents were so glad to have the little boy in their lives. Jim had learned more about life from his son in the last three years than he had learned in all his life. 

Jim would never forget the time Beau helped Beth bake Rocky’s birthday cake. Who knew that your day could go from bad to great just by having your mom letting you lick the mixing bowl? That’s right, Beau Rockford had thrown one heck of a tantrum, but as soon as Beth held that mixing bowl out for him the tears stopped. Then there was the first time Jim and Rocky had taken Beau fishing. That was the day Jim learned that a fishing pole sinks faster than a tackle box, especially when they have help getting in the water. 

Apparently it’s important to use every crayon in the box when coloring, at least that’s what Beau told his dad while he was coloring one Friday night. It was at Dennis Becker’s house during a backyard barbeque that Jim learned that it was just as easy to pee behind a tree than it was to go inside and use the bathroom. Yep, Jim turned around to see his son with his pants around his ankles taking care of business, and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. Dennis vowed to never let Beau live that down. 

These are lessons that Jim Rockford would never forget. These lessons made him ever more grateful that Beth had agreed to marry him and that she had given him a son. These lessons were also the reason that Jim made sure he did whatever he had to do to make it home every night. He watched as Beth kissed their son and told him goodnight. Beth’s eyes met her husband’s as she walked to the doorway, “What are you thinking about, Jim?” She asked. Jim smiled at his wife, “I was thinking about how grateful I am for you, and Beau, and this one.” He said laying his hands on her growing belly. “I can’t wait to see what I learn when he or she is born.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
